My Princess Serenity
by Itou kyuu-chan
Summary: Pertemuan Ino dan Naruto membawa keduanya masuk ke dalam sebuah permasalahan aneh. Pernikahan. Ditambah keinginan Kushina yang ingin menimang cucu dan cinta yang belum dapat dilupakan. Warn: aneh, typo(s), gaje, dll. NaruIno fic! Chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Entah setan apa yang merasuki Ito sampai nekat publish cerita biasa ini. Oke, ini fanfiksi. Jadi Ito bebas membuatnya jadi begini atau begitu(maksudnya?).

It's my first NaruIno fic. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya bisa mem-publish cerita ringan. Semoga kalian tak kecewa.

Happy reading minna:)

.

My Princess Serenity

By: Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto

By: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: Bad story, maybe typo(s), ooc, etc.

Pairing: Namikaze Naruto & Yamanaka Ino

Genre: Romance, Humor, dll.

Rated: T

.

.

.

Sore itu, hari benar-benar dingin, salju tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan. Ino harus merutuki dirinya sekali lagi karena telah menerima ajakan mantan pacarnya untuk bertemu di taman saat kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Ya, ia sedang flu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia benar-benar bodoh, Sai hanyalah mantan pacarnya dan ia merelakan dirinya yang sedang flu hanya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Yang benar saja, Yamanaka Ino?! Kau tidak berharap bahwa kalian masih mempunyai kesempatan, bukan?

Ino melirik arlojinya. Jam 5 lewat. Ia sungguh merasa bodoh. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu pria bodoh itu. Ia berdiri dari kursi kayu di sana, dan beranjak untuk pergi namun, ia merasa kebodohannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat seseorang menabraknya—ditabraknya, mungkin—dan membuatnya ketumpahan kopi panas. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena cuaca benar-benar dingin sehingga ia hanya merasakan hangat saat kopi itu mengenai sebagian kecil tangannya.

"Maaf.." Jawab Ino. Suaranya cukup serak, hingga mungkin pemuda di depannya ini tak mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino. Ino menurunkan syal-nya—yang tadinya menutupi sebagian wajahnya—dan berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Maaf... Aku tidak sengaja."

Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk, ia menatap kopinya yang tumpah— tak tersisa sedikitpun—,kemudian menatap bagian baju Ino yang terkena tumpahan kopi-nya.

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf... Aku membuat baju-mu basah..."

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa. Hanya basah sedikit. Justru aku yang meminta maaf, kau baru membeli kopi-nya, ya? Biar aku ganti..."

"Tidak perlu!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menjawab cepat. Ia menggeleng kemudian tersenyum manis, "... Kita sama-sama salah, benar? Bagaimana kalau duduk bersama dan minum kopi?"

Ino terdiam. Menatap wajah pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tak yakin. Wajah pemuda ini memang terlihat seperti pemuda baik-baik, dan Ino yakin bahwa ia tak melihat sedikitpun alasan tersembunyi di balik wajah manis itu. Tapi... Itu mungkin cukup aneh, karena mereka baru saja mengenal. Atau mungkin... Pemuda itu memang selalu bersikap ramah pada semua orang?

"Hm?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ino berusaha untuk tersenyum, ia bisa merasakan sendiri hembusan napasnya yang panas. Oh... Ia baru ingat bahwa ia sedang sakit.

"Maaf tapi aku—"

"Kau sakit?" Pemuda itu memotong ucapan Ino dan seenaknya menyentuh kening gadis pirang itu. Ino bisa merasakan tangan dingin pemuda itu menyentuh kulitnya. Terasa dingin, tapi ia yakin tangan pria itu sebenarnya sangat hangat.

"Um... Maaf aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke rumah. Kebetulan orang yang kutunggu belum datang."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sen—"

"Akan aku antar..." Lagi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memotong ucapannya dan seenaknya—lagi—menarik lengannya. Membawanya masuk ke sebuah porsche targa merah yang sebagian atapnya hampir tertutup salju.

Oke. Mungkin karena ia sedang sakit, ia membiarkan pemuda tampan tak dikenal ini membawanya masuk ke sebuah mobil yang juga tak di kenal—tentu saja. Mungkin saja, teman pemuda asing ini telah menunggu di dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk membekapnya kemudian menculik dan meminta uang tebusan pada ayahnya, itu mungkin saja terjadi, kan? Tapi Ino sangat bersyukur karena dugaan-dugaan itu tak terjadi. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berada di mobil, selain ia dan pria itu.

"Rumahmu mana?" Pemuda itu mulai menyetir mobilnya. Ino menjawabnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Kau tahu route 23? Lurus terus, dan kemudian kau akan menemukan sebuah toko bunga."

"Astaga! Suaramu serak sekali... Maaf, aku tak akan bertanya lagi."

Belum semenit semenjak pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu, berkata bahwa ia tidak akan bertanya lagi, pemuda itu sudah membuka suaranya untuk kembali bertanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Namikaze Naruto. Kau?"

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Pemuda yang sekarang Ino ketahui bernama Naruto itu, menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Maaf... Aku lupa kau sedang serak!"

"Tak apa..."

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Naruto berkata. "Kau cukup mengangguk saat aku bertanya, oke?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Lurus saja?"

Ino mengangguk lagi. Naruto tersenyum. Ia kembali fokus ke jalanan yang cukup sempit itu, sambil terus mengarahkan matanya ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari toko bunga yang Ino maksud.

"Rumahmu toko bunga?"

Ino mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum canggung, ia bukan tipe pemuda yang menyukai keheningan. Ia lebih suka berbicara dengan orang yang cerewet daripada orang pendiam—kecuali Sasuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, gadis di sampingnya ini kehilangan suaranya, dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain berceloteh tanpa ada respon.

"Berhenti..." Tiba-tiba Ino berkata pelan dengan nada bergetar. Naruto sontak menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Ino. "Ada apa? Aku belum melihat toko bunga satupun."

Ino tak menjawab. Melainkan menatap ke arah depan terus-menerus. Naruto mengikuti pandangan Ino, dan melihat sepasang kekasih tengah duduk, sambil tertawa bahagia. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah...

Salah seorang itu adalah Sakura. Gadis yang ia sukai sejak SMP.

"Sai..." Ino bergumam pelan. Naruto tentu saja dapat mendengarnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ino hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku menunggunya selama se-jam, dan ternyata ia sedang asyik berpacaran?"

Naruto terdiam. Bukan niatnya untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi mungkin karena ia tidak suka karena melihat Sakura bersama pria lain, karena itu ia keluar dari mobil dan mendatangi kedua orang itu dengan alasan yang jelas-jelas tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya.

"Ino sudah menunggumu selama satu jam. Dan ternyata kau malas berpacaran dengan dia?" Tanya Naruto kesal, sambil menunjuk Sakura. Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedangkan Sakura menatap heran Naruto.

"Kau... Siapa?" Ucapan Sai membuat Naruto terdiam seribu kata. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena telah berbuat ceroboh.

"U-um... Sai?" Dari belakang Naruto, Ino muncul. Ia telah memakai kembali syal yang sempat ia lepas saat berada di dalam mobil Naruto. Tangannya bergerak.

"Ino?" Sai gelagapan. Ia berdiri dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Maaf, kupikir kau tidak akan datang, kau tidak membalas pesanku, jadi—"

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?" Naruto memotong ucapan Sai dan menunjuk Sakura lagi.

"Aku punya nama, Naruto." Sakura berkata sinis. Tentu saja, Naruto yang sudah terbakar emosi hanya menatap Sakura seolah ia tak mengenalnya.

"Oke, cukup! Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Siapa kau? Dan... Sakura-chan mengenalmu?"

S-Sakura-chan...?

Oh... Mendengarnya, membuat Naruto nekat berkata.

"Aku pacar Ino. Dan kau telah membuat kesalahan karena membiarkan dirinya menunggu pria bodoh yang lupa dengannya, saat sedang sakit. Dan Sakura? Kupikir dia adalah temanku... Sebelum ia membuatmu melupakan Ino."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya. Dan Sai menatapnya heran.

"Kau... Pacar Ino?"

"Bu—"

"Ya. Kami sepasang kekasih." Naruto menyela Ino. Membuat gadis itu menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi... Kau sudah mempunyai pacar, Naruto?" Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan nada kecewa itu, tapi sepertinya Naruto tak cukup peka untuk menyadarinya.

"Hm... Aku dan my princess serenity, langsung saling menyukai saat pandangan pertama, kami saling mencintai."

My princess serenity?

Pandangan pertama?

Saling mencintai?

Astaga, Naruto benar-benar gila. Baiklah, Ini harus segera dihentikan, sebelum semuanya bertambah kacau.

"Naruto.."

Sebelum Ino dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis berambut merah muda yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura itu, berlari sambil menangis. Sai yang melihatnya, hanya meminta maaf dan mengejar gadis pinky itu.

Naruto terdiam. Ino dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan, bahwa pemuda beriris indah itu bukan orang yang peka dalam menyadari perasaan wanita. Jelas sekali bahwa Sakura menyukainya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat bertanya tentang itu dan malah bertanya hal yang membuat Naruto memerah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'My princess serenity'?"

Ino dapat melihat Naruto kesulitan menjawab, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya lagi, dan tentunya ia hanya menambah rasa malu Naruto. "Suka pada pandangan pertama? Saling mencintai? Yang benar saja! Kita bahkan belum mengenal satu sama lain lebih dari se-jam."

"I-itu..."

"Kau menyukai gadis bernama Sakura itu?"

"A-a.."

"Aku benar—" ucapan Ino terhenti. Kali ini bukan karena Naruto memotongnya, tapi karena suaranya sekarang habis. Ia mencoba untuk melanjutkan, tapi tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Jadi ia memilih diam.

Ia tidak menyangka,

Naruto tertawa...?

"Haha! Aku sudah bilang, jangan bicara.. Ayo aku antar pulang." Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino dan menuntunnya menuju mobil.

Wajah Ino memanas. Senyuman Naruto benar-benar manis. Dan lagi... Sekarang dugaannya terbukti benar, bahwa... Tangan itu amat sangat hangat.

.

.

.

Mobil porsche targa merah Naruto memasuki pekarangan rumah Ino yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Well, ternyata rumah Ino berada tepat di sebelah toko bunga-nya. Dan ia merasa bodoh, karena barusan ia bertanya apakah toko bunga ini adalah rumahnya.

"Itu mobil ayahku..." Gumam Naruto saat ia melihat sebuah sedan hitam telah terparkir dengan mulusnya di tempat parkir.

"Ayahmu mengenal ayahku?" Ino bersyukur ke-sekian kalinya karena suaranya kembali, yah... Walaupun tak akan bertahan lama.

"Aku juga ingin tahu." Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil ayahnya. Keduanya turun.

Naruto menatap lekat mobil sedan hitam itu, dan melihat plat-nya. Meskipun ia sudah mengucek-ngucek matanya berkali-kali, hasilnya tetap sama... Itu mobil ayahnya.

"Masuk saja, mungkin itu memang mobil ayahmu." Usul Ino. Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia mengekor di belakang Ino. Ternyata benar, ayahnya memang sedang berada disana sekarang.

"Oh... Ino? Kau dari mana? Kau keluar saat sedang sakit bersama..."

"Putraku." Minato meneruskan kalimat Inoichi. Kening Inoichi mengerut, tapi kemudian sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Oh... Jadi ini yang namanya Naruto?" Kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya, melupakan putrinya begitu saja. "Kau sudah sebesar ini? Wajahmu semakin tampan saja..."

"A-ahahaha..." Naruto tertawa garing sambil menatap ayahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Minato mengangkat bahu dan menunjuk ke arah belakang. Dan tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berambut merah datang membawa nampan berisikan minuman-minuman hangat.

"Naru-chan... Kau ada di sini? Ibu pikir kau sedang mengajak berkencan Sa—hah...?!" Kushina. Wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu dari Naruto, hampir menumpahkan semua minuman itu seandainya Minato tidak dengan sigap mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Wow! Ibu kira kau akan selamanya mengejar-ngejar gadis itu. Tapi ternyata..." Kushina memberi jeda, kemudian tersenyum nakal, "... Kau bersama Ino-chan, ya?"

"Ng... Iya, mungkin?" Jawab Naruto. Ino menyenggol dada Naruto dengan siku-nya dan mencoba membuka suaranya. "Kami—" dan sialnya suaranya menghianatinya. Ia kembali kehilangan suaranya.

"Oh... Lebih baik kau beristirahat di kamarmu, sayang!" Ucap Ibu Ino yang tahu-tahu datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa makanan ringan. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Naruto berdiri tepat di sebelah Ino. "Naru-kun tidak tahu ya, Ino-chan sedang sakit? Kau tidak seharusnya membawanya saat ia dalam kondisi tak sehat."

"Bu—"

"Dasar bakaa! Kau itu benar-benar tak peka! Seharusnya kau menyadari bahwa Ino-chan sakit, lalu membawanya pulang ke rumah dan merawatnya, dasar anak bodoh!"

"Tapi—"

"Jangan cari alasan!" Sekarang Ino tahu darimana asalnya sikap Naruto yang suka memotong ucapan orang lain, dan bertindak seenaknya mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah cepat bantu Ino-chan ke kamarnya!"

"B-baik," Ino tak menyangka Naruto benar-benar anak yang takut pada ibu ibunya, Naruto bahkan belum sempat menjelaskan bahwa ia dan Ino hanya kebetulan bertemu, dan kemudian mengantarnya.

"Maaf..." Sebenarnya Ino ingin berkata, 'maaf karena telah membuat mereka salah paham tentang kita,' tapi hanya itu yang bisa keluar, maka...

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku tidak apa kalau hanya di suruh merawatmu.. Haha..."

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. Sulit kalau harus berbicara dengan seorang pemuda 'tak peka' seperti Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian berjalan ke arah Ino untuk membantunya melepaskan syal dan jaketnya. Ino terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto, membuatnya mendorong dada pemuda itu. Sayangnya, Naruto malah menggenggam erat syalnya dan membuat Ino ikut terjatuh di atas tubuhnya, dalam keadaan... Sedikit tercekik.

"Astaga!" Ibu Ino yang tadinya ingin memgantarkan obat untuk putrinya, mendadak kembali menutup pintu. Naruto dan Ino saling menatap, bahkan setelah ibu Ino kembali membuka pintu dan menaruh obat dan segelas air mineral di lantai.

"Jangan bilang kalau ibumu berpikir, kalau kita..." Naruto sengaja tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ino mengerutkan kening, dan menarik diri dari Naruto. Ia juga ingin protes tentang itu, tapi... Suaranya..

"Yang benar saja!" Naruto mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran kasur Ino sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi.

"Eum..." Ino hanya bisa bergumam. Untung saja pendengaran Naruto tak seburuk dirinya dalam berurusan dengan wanita, sehingga pemuda Namikaze itu menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Ino mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk keluar. Saat dirasanya Naruto tidak cukup mengerti dengan itu, ia memperlihatkan bajunya yang masih basah, dan Naruto mengangguk sambil memasang tatapan 'O'.

"Tentu saja..." Ujarnya, kemudian pemuda itu keluar dengan kedua tangannya ia taruh di belakang kepala sebagai sandaran.

Pintu tertutup. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara helaan napas yang berasal dari Yamanaka Ino terdengar.

Lelahnya.

Batinnya. Ia melirik ke arah obat yang masih terletak di lantai, dan mengambilnya.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia minum obat.

.

.

.

Ino keluar dari kamarnya tepat saat ia mendengar suara pemuda yang baru ia kenal mengatakan sebuah penolakan, dengan kalimat yang berkali-kali dipotong.

"Tidak! Percayalah kami tidak—"

"Sudahlah mengaku saja, Naruto! Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Ibu sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu. Kau tahu ibu sudah pernah mengatakan ini sejak 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi kami tidak—"

"Kau sudah berumur 26 tahun, Naruto!"

Oh... Sudah jelas kearah mana pembicaran ini, kan? Belum lama semenjak Ino meninggalkan Naruto dan kedua pasang orang tua mereka, sudah sampai sana pembicaraannya? Astaga! Ditambah lagi, Naruto bukan pemuda yang dapat membela dirinya sendiri.

"A—" sial! Suaranya hilang tanpa sisa! Mau tak mau semua yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh menatap Ino.

"Ino-chan setuju, kalau kalian akan menikah minggu depan, kan?" Kushina yang paling antusias mengambil alih. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Parah.

Bukannya bertanya apakah ia bersedia untuk dijodohkan, malah bertanya apakah ia bersedia dinikahkan. Dan lagi... Minggu depan? Mimpi buruk apa ia semalam?! Ia hanya bisa berharap, para orang tua itu bisa mengerti dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Oh... Kau mau di percepat?" Ino tak menyangka ibunya benar-benar gila. Padahal Kushina sudah menghela napas kecewa karena mengira Ino menolaknya.

"Oh.. Kau mau dipercepat? Boleh?" Kushina meminta persetujuan kedua orang tua Ino dan tersenyum saat mendapat anggukan. Ia kemudian menatap Minato. "Bolehkah, sayang?"

Minato menggaruk pelipisnya, bingung. Apalagi ketika ia melihat putranya menggeleng-geleng dengan keringat dingin. "Err... Bagaimana, ya? Sebenarnya ini tergantung mereka berdua..."

"Ino ingin pernikahannya dipercepat." Ujar ibu Ino tiba-tiba. "Dan Naruto pasti setuju." Tambah Kushina. Dan karena ia adalah ayah kandung dari seorang Namikaze Naruto, ia juga memiliki sifat yang sama. Tidak sanggup melawan wanita.

"Hm.. Baiklah, aku setuju."

Harapan satu-satunya hanyalah Naruto. Ino menatap Naruto penuh harap, meminta pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, pemuda itu hanya menatapnya pasrah.

"Jadi... Kau setuju dengan pernikahanmu, kan?"

Cling! Naruto dapat merasakan tatapan mata Kushina yang mirip seperti setan kelaparan yang siap memakannya hidup-hidup bila menolak. "T-t-tapi... T-tapi.."

"Kau mau pernikahannya dipercepat menjadi besok? Astaga, Naruto! Kau harus menjadi seorang lelaki yang sabar. Ino tidak akan siap kalau harus menikah besok, iya kan, Ino-chan?" Kushina menatap Ino lembut. Namun, tatapan ibunya yang sudah seperti mengatakan, 'katakan ya, atau—', membuatnya tak dapat merespon, bahkan ia tak berani menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, pernikahannya 5 hari lagi!" Teriak nyonya Yamanaka dan nyonya Namikaze serempak. Inoichi ikut tertawa sambil sesekali menyeruput teh-nya. Dan Minato berpura-pura sedang sibuk dengan handphone-nya sehingga mengacuhkan putra tersanyangnya,—mungkin sudah bukan.

"Apa bedanya dengan besok?" Gumam Naruto pelan. Tapi buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Telinga Kushina mirip dengan Naruto, sudah seperti telinga superman, maka ia mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa? Aku yakin Ino-chanku siap..." Usul dari sang nyonya Yamanaka diberi tanggapan positif oleh yang lain. Bahkan Minato hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horror. Bagus, Naruto memperparah semuanya.

Dalam dua hari mereka akan menikah.

...Tbc.

A/N: Oke, cukup sampai disini chapter 1. Rencananya pengen langsung publish dua chap sekaligus, tapi yah... Begitulah(Begitulah apanya?).

Panggilan Princess serenity tentu berasal dari anime Sailor Moon. Ito cuma asal aja, karena rambut mereka hampir sama warnanya:p

Suka tidak? Lanjutkan?

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa 2 hari lagi, namanya akan berubah menjadi Namikaze Ino, dan bukannya Yamanaka Ino. Apalagi kalau memikirkan calon suaminya adalah seorang pria yang belum 24 jam ia kenal. Halooo? Ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan, sebuah kebetulan! Kenapa orang tua-nya dan orang tua Naruto tak mau mengerti? Ditambah lagi, karena kebodohan pria Rubah Kuning itu yang memperparah keadaan. Andai saja, Naruto lebih berhati-hati, pasti ia akan punya waktu sampai ia bisa mengembalikan suaranya dan membatalkan semua lelucon ini.

Oke, ia tidak boleh berpura-pura menjadi satu-satunya korban disini, Naruto juga korban. Dan itu semua salahnya karena telah membawa Naruto ke rumahnya. Andai saja ia tak menabrak—ditabrak, mungkin—Naruto, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

"Jadi..." Naruto mulai membuka percakapan, "... 2 hari lagi, kita akan menjadi suami-istri, maksudku... 2 hari lagi, kita benar-benar akan melakukan itu?"

Dasar mesum.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, pemuda Namikaze itu masih bisa berpikiran mesum?

Ino memukul lengan pria itu dengan keras, membuat sebuah ringisan pelan terdengar.

"Memangnya apa yang salah? Aku cuma tanya, apakah kita akan benar-benar melakukan itu? Menikah?"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Jangan-jangan... Ia salah paham?

Wajah Ino memanas. Ia melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain, dan berharap agar Naruto tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ialah yang berpikiran mesum. "Atau..." Sepertinya Ino tidak beruntung. Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Kau mengira, kita akan melakukan... Kau tahu, hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh suami dan istri saat malam pertama... Ya?"

Blush.

Ino yakin dirinya sudah tak dapat dibedakan dengan kepiting rebus. Astaga, ia malu sekali.

"Dasar mesum." Naruto bergumam pelan, namun sengaja agar gadis pirang itu dapat mendengarnya. Ino menoleh dengan kesal, dan menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

_Aku tidak mesum. Kau yang mesum._

Tulisan singkat itu, membuat sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Ia kemudian bersandar pada tembok. "Kan, kau yang berpikiran untuk melakukan itu, jadi kau yang mesum, nyonya Namikaze."

Blush. Ino kembali blushing. Namun, ia segera menutupinya dengan kembali menulis dengan kesal.

_Memangnya apa yang seharusnya dipikirkan saat kau berkata seperti itu?_

Naruto menyeringai, ia kemudian mendekat dan meraih pulpen serta buku dari pemiliknya tanpa permisi. Dituliskannya sebuah tulisan yang sangat rapih dan indah, dan kalau dibaca akan berbunyi,

_Aku memikirkan tentang ciuman yang akan kita lakukan saat pernikahan kita nanti._

Mesum. Dasar mesum. Dasar Rubah Kuning Mesum.

Ino terus-terusan memaki Naruto dalam hati dan memukuli lengannya. Naruto tertawa kecil, sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. "Wow, hati-hati Mrs. Namikaze, pukulanmu sangat kuat."

Ino berhenti memukuli Naruto dan terdiam beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menuliskan sesuatu pada bukunya, memberikannya pada Naruto, dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan perut.

_Jadi... Bagaimana? Kita tidak mungkin akan benar-benar menikah, bukan?_

Tulisan itu benar-benar mengocok isi perut Naruto. Pemuda itu tertawa keras.

Tentu saja... tidak, Kan...?

"Entahlah... Aku belum memikirkannya." Ino menghela napas pelan begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia ingin protes bahwa mereka tidak akan benar-benar menikah, tapi... Ino merasa tidak ada gunanya ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau juga belum menemukan cara, ya?"

Ino mengangguk.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Ini sudah hampir malam, untung—atau mungkin, sialnya—saja para orang tua, berbaik hati memberikan mereka waktu untuk berdua. Sehingga disinilah mereka sekarang.

Saling berbincang—Naruto berucap, dan Ino menulis—mengenai pernikahan dadakan ini.

"Ha-ah... Andai saja ayah mau membantu..."

Benar. Minato-jiisan adalah satu-satu yang berpikiran rasional, ia tak seenaknya memutuskan kalau mereka saling mencintai dan ingin segera dinikahkan, tapi... Apa gunanya pikiran rasional itu, apabila ia takut dengan istrinya sendiri?

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang dan tidur. Besok, aku akan menunggumu di taman yang tadi. Jam 10 pagi. Ingat."

Entah sudah berapa kali Ino merasa dirinya diperlakukan seenaknya, baik oleh ibunya sendiri yang melakukannya, oleh Naruto, maupun oleh Kushina-baasan. Tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi, karena Naruto sudah berjalan jauh, dan lagi suaranya hilang, Ino hanya terdiam. Merenungi nasibnya sambil melihat bintang-bintang.

Sial.

.

.

Jangan pernah bilang dihadapan seorang Yamanaka Ino, bahwa setiap pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang membuat kita bahagia. Karena itu sangat tidak benar. Ditambah lagi kekesalannya terhadap ayah dan ibunya yang entah bagaimana caranya orang tuanya itu—dan mungkin orang tua Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama—dapat menyebar luaskan berita pernikahannya dengan Naruto dalam waktu semalam.

Jam 7, saat ia baru saja bangun, teman-temannya, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan yang lainnya datang dan memberikan berbagai hadiah disertai dengan ucapan selamat, seolah-olah ia baru saja dikabarkan mengandung.

Jam 9, saat ia berjalan menuju toko bunga-nya, beberapa tetangganya yang sudah lanjut usia, yang mungkin sedang olahraga, atau menyiram tanaman, juga memberinya selamat, dan mendoakan agar pernikahannya berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan apapun. Padahal Ino sendiri malah berharap pernikahan itu tak terjadi.

Tepat saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 kurang 15 menit, Ino sudah siap untuk pergi menemui calon suaminya—Naruto. Di jalan ia bertemu dengan sensei-sensei SMP-nya secara 'kebetulan', dan mereka semua juga telah mengetahui berita itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya berkata, mereka tak menyangka Ino sekarang sudah se-dewasa ini, dan akan menikah. Atau beberapa ucapan-ucapan seperti, 'mana undangannya?'

Astaga, ia harus menceritakannya kepada seseorang, atau ia akan gila saat ini juga.

Setelah gadis Yamanaka itu sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan, ia langsung melihat sebuah kepala kuning yang sedang duduk di kursi dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto, dan terlonjak kaget—nyaris melompat—saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memprihatinkan.

Melihat wajah Ino yang nampak horror, Naruto menepuk-nepuk kursi. "Duduklah..." Ino mengangguk, dan kemudian duduk tepat di samping Naruto, dan bersiap mendengarkan cerita pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak kuat." Naruto memulai. "... Jam 5 subuh, Jiraiya-jiisan dan Tsunade-baasan datang bersama Orochimaru-jiisan, mengucapkan selamat berkali-kali dan menasihatiku bermacam-macam. Ditambah, Jiraiya-jiisan memberikanku tips saat berada di ranjang..."

Ino memicingkan matanya. Tak suka dengan hal itu. Naruto terkekeh pelan, kemudian cepat-cepat menambahkan, "... untungnya Tsunade-baasan langsung memukulnya. Jadi aku hanya mendengar bagian ciumannya." Ino mengangguk-angguk, nampak puas dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Tepat setelah itu, guru Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, bahkan Akamaru, datang memberiku hadiah. Dan Akamaru menghadiahkanku air seninya. Aku yakin Kiba berbohong saat mengatakan itu." Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Akamaru? Manusia atau bukan? Apa sebegitu akrabnya mereka sampai-sampai mengencingi teman sendiri?

"Lalu... Saudara-saudari jauh-ku datang, tidak ada yang berbeda. Mereka hanya memberiku ucapan selamat, beberapa nasihat, dan hadiah. Kemudian... Sakura-chan datang..." Ucapan Naruto memelan. "... Dia bilang, ia minta maaf soal yang kemarin karena telah bersikap kasar padamu dan... Padaku, lalu ia menyelamatiku, meskipun ia belum membeli hadiah..." Ino dapat merasakan napas Naruto kian memberat sangat mengatakan 'ia' atau 'dia' yang intinya bahwa orang itu adalah Sakura. "Aku merasa... Ia kecewa. Seakan-akan ia... Cemburu? Ahaha, mungkin aku terlalu berharap ya..."

Ino ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa 'ya, Sakura pasti cemburu! Ia menyukaimu, baka!', tapi ia lupa membawa buku dan pulpen. Sehingga ia menatap Naruto dengan senyum, lalu memegang kedua telapak tangan kokoh itu.

Ino tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Naruto balas tersenyum. Ino tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda pirang itu, sebenarnya lain dengan yang ia maksud. Dalam pengertian Naruto, pemuda itu mengira Ino hanya berusaha menghiburnya dengan tatapan, 'pasti Sakura akan mengerti perasaanmu.'

"Arigatou, Ino-chan." Ucapnya lembut. Kemudian mereka berdua saling tersenyum, bertukar pandang, dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Hari itu malah menjadi kencan pertama mereka. Keduanya lupa dengan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung besok. Mereka tertawa tanpa ada perasaan bimbang. Entah sudah berapa tempat yang mereka kunjungi hari itu, Konoha Land, kedai Ichiraku, Konoha Mall, bahkan rumah tetangga Ino, Sarutobi Kurenai, yang sekarang telah mengandung anak keduanya.

Bersenang-senang. Hanya itu. Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berpikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah kencan, ataupun hari itu adalah detik-detik dimana keduanya akan terikat dalam sebuah ikatan suci yang seharusnya ada karena cinta.

.

.

"Hahaha... Jadi kau menyuruhnya untuk berpakaian cewek selama sehari?" Naruto mengulang ucapan Ino. Ino mengangguk, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa suaranya sudah mulai kembali. "Hm... Lalu aku mem-fotonya dan memberikan fotonya pada Temari-chan. Tak kusangka Shikamaru akan benar-benar marah padaku."

"Hm... Cukup pantas karena ia telah meremehkan kemampuanmu,"

"Memang, tapi aku cukup senang karena ia menganggapku seorang wanita, dengan berkata bahwa aku jauh lebih lemah darinya."

"Aku kasihan dengan si Shi-akamaru, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa tenagamu sama besarnya dengan gorila."

"Hey, jangan menyebutku gorila! Dan lagi, mengapa kau seenaknya menyebut Shikamaru, dengan Shi-akamaru. Jelas beda, kan?"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia mungkin akan mati kalau Shikamaru, tahu kalau ia menyamakannya dengan anjing Kiba, Akamaru.

"Tolong bilang pada Shi—apalah itu, agar jangan membunuhku karena telah menyamakannya dengan anjing." Masih dengan tawanya, Naruto berkata. Bahkan pemuda itu sampai berguling-guling di teras rumah Ino.

Ino tersenyum, berusaha menahan tawa lepasnya. Ia baru tahu satu hal.

Ternyata Akamaru adalah seekor anjing dan bukan manusia... Ya?

"Hm... Maaf mengganggu kalian, Naruto, Ino-chan..." Ujar Minato yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Ino dan Naruto menoleh serempak.

Kemudian tanpa berkata-kata lagi...

"Sial." Umpat Naruto disusul oleh Ino.

Mereka lupa, bahwa besok...

Mereka akan menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Yamanaka Ino setiap hari adalah, tersenyum. Ia selalu berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya, jika ia mengawali dunia-nya dengan senyum, maka dunia-nya akan berakhir dengan senyum juga. Namun, lain dengan hari ini. Ia tidak bangun dengan senyum, melainkan dengan ekspresi jengkel yang dikarenakan ibunya mengagetkannya dengan toa. Berkata bahwa sudah waktunya untuk gadis itu turun dari kamarnya dan bersiap untuk pernikahannya. Sudah untung, ia tak lari dan menjatuhkan diri di jurang terdalam, hanya demi menghindari pernikahan ini. Ino bukanlah gadis lemah. Ia tidak akan lari dari masalah apapun, ia akan menghadapi segalanya dengan lapang dada.

Tentu saja.

Bahkan saat menghadapi mantannya. Atau mengetahui bahwa ia dikhianati oleh teman sekelasnya. Dan tentang fitnah dari sahabatnya sendiri bahwa ia menyebarkan berita tak benar mengenai salah satu sensei-nya. Oke, banyak sekali kejadian mirip lainnya yang telah Ino lalui saat berada dibangku SMA. Itu cerita masa lalu, ia tak mau mengungkitnya lagi.

Gadis pirang itu langsung turun dari kamarnya setelah membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri. Cukup lama baginya untuk dapat mengontrol amarahnya saat melihat sebuah gaun pernikahan yang sangat indah sudah berada di sana. Menunggunya untuk dipakai.

"Sial." Umpatnya pelan.

Dan di detik itu juga, ibu, ayah, kakak, saudara, sepupu, tetangga, dan orang-orang aneh lainnya yang berniat membantunya dalam pernikahannya nanti, sudah duduk manis, dan berdiri saat menyadari keberadaanya.

"Ino-chan... Ibu sudah memanggil seorang perias, ayo duduk..."

Astaga.

Astaga.

Astaga.

Ia sudah gila sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Astaga.

Kata itu kembali ia ucapkan dalam hati ketika melihat tempat acaranya berlangsung, sudah sangat ramai dan sesak. Meskipun hanya mengintip dari jendela, Ino tahu Naruto pasti sedang berdiri gugup di sana.

Oke, rilexs Ino. Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya.

Ia menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah cukup dengan menolak saat pendeta bertanya? Membatalkan sebuah pernikahan jauh lebih mudah daripada menyukseskan pernikahan. Ino selalu bicara seperti itu bila ada kenalannya yang menikah. Kenapa sulit menyukseskan sebuah pernikahan? Alasannya mudah, karena pernikahan itu termasuk kehidupan yang dijalani bersama dengan pasangan. Itu sebuah pernikahan, kan? Bayangkan saja, pernikahan selalu bisa hancur kapanpun, entah itu karena munculnya istilah sudah tidak cinta, karena krisis ekonomi, atau mungkin karena... Cemburu? Pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang rapuh, salah sedikit... Yak, hancur semuanya.

"Sudah waktunya, Ino-chan..." Akhirnya kalimat yang Ino tidak ingin dengar pun terdengar dari mulut sang ibu. Ia menghela napas, sebelum kemudian berjalan ke halaman rumahnya yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya acara diiringi sang ibu.

Dan dunianya terasa akan hancur saat ia melihat seseorang yang jelas-jelas ia kenal. Himura Sai. Mantan pacarnya. Berada di sana sebagai tamu. Bersama dengan...

Sakura?

Oh, ya.. Tentu saja.

"Ino? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Inoichi, saat dirasakannya pegangan gadis pirang Yamanaka itu mengeras.

Ino menoleh, menatap sang ayah. Kemudian, ia memberikan senyum yang terlihat 'memaksa'. Sedikit terlihat seperti... Seringai iblis.

Ia tidak mungkin cemburu... Kan?

"Aku tidak apa kok, ayah." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Inoichi tersenyum tanpa merasakan ada yang aneh dengan putri kecilnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan bersama menuju sang mempelai pria yang sedang menunggu di altar. Sesampainya disana, Inoichi memberikan Ino kepada Naruto dengan tangis haru.

"Jaga putriku baik-baik ya, Naruto-kun! Aku akan memukulmu kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putri kecilku ini."

Naruto hanya tertawa garing. Kemudian saat ia menatap Ino...

"Astaga!" Serunya cukup keras. Membuat Inoichi yang hendak pergi, kembali menoleh. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, paman!" Naruto berusaha untuk tersenyum. Kemudian saat Inoichi sudah benar-benar pergi menuju mejanya, ia kembali menatap Ino gugup. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah aura hitam muncul dari tubuh Ino.

"Naruto..." Bisik Ino.

"A-apa?"

"Ayo kita menikah."

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

A/N: Kependekan ya? Padahal yang kemaren aja udah pendek. Haha... Gomen! Ito sebenernya juga masih bingung ke mana arah ceritanya. Yah,... Udah ada gambaran sih.

**Balasan semua review (non)login:**Makasih buat reviewnya. Ito senang:3 untuk rated, kayaknya tetep T, Ito masih 14 tahun soalnya.. Kalo soal words(garuk-garuk kepala)kayaknya chap 2 ini malah makin dikit... Haha. Tapi chap depan nambah kok,

Terima kasih telah membaca, me-review serta men-fav n follow fic saya. Chap 3 update minggu depan!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ayo kita menikah."

Ucapan Ino membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut secara tiba-tiba. Ia meneguk ludahnya, dan mendekatkan telinganya pada Ino. "A-apa kau bilang?" Semoga saja ia salah mendengar.

Dan sayangnya, telinganya benar-benar baik dalam menyampaikan apa yang ia dengar ke otak. Ucapan Ino tetap sama, simpel, 3 kata...

Ayo. Kita. Menikah.

Ino tidak sedang berbohong, kan? Bukankah sepertinya gadis itu yang lebih pusing memikirkan tentang bagaimana membatalkan pernikahan mereka ini? Kenapa sekarang Ino mengajaknya menikah.

"Iya, kita m-memang akan menikah..." Ujar Naruto gugup. Semoga saja, maksud Ino berkata begitu adalah,

Ayo kita menikah. Maksudnya menikah dalam artian bohongan. Bukan benar-benar menikah. Arrrrgghhhh! Lagipula Naruto tahu, Ino masih menyukai pria bernama Sai itu. Dan juga... Ia masih mengharapkan Sakura.

"Maksudku... Menikah dalam artian sesungguhnya, Naruto." Bisik Ino penuh penekanan. Naruto benar-benar akan menolak, sebelum ia melihat dan mendapati mata Ino berkaca-kaca.

"Sai..." Gumam Ino pelan. "... Ia ada di sini. Kita tidak mungkin membatalkannya, kan?" Mata biru sapphire Naruto mulai menjelajahi setiap tamu di pestanya. Cukup lama ia dapat menemukan Sai diantara kerumunan itu. Tapi kemudian, tepat di meja yang paling jauh, ia melihat Sai dan Sakura.

Oke, ini benar-benar membuat amarahnya memuncak. Ino benar. Mau taruh dimana muka mereka, kalau mereka membatalkan pernikahan ini di depan Sai dan Sakura dengan alasan tak saling mencintai.

Ia tidak akan kalah dengan Sakura.

Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia tidak akan terus-terusan terpaku pada gadis pinky itu.

Ia akan membuktikan pada Sakura bahwa ia sudah menemukan '_princess serenity'_-nya.

Dan gadis itu adalah Ino. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Ia bertekad akan mendatangi Sakura dan—kalau dibutuhkan—Sai, kemudian mengatakan ia mencintai Ino dengan suara yang keras. Kalau perlu, ia akan mencium _Princess Serenity_-nya agar mereka percaya.

Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Ia mungkin tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika masih ingin melihat matahari terbit besok.

Dan saat pertanyaan pendeta pun terdengar, Naruto menjawab dengan santai dan penuh keyakinan, seakan ia benar-benar berperan sebagai suami dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku bersedia. Aku bersedia mencintai dan menjaga _My Princess Serenity_ dalam keadaan apapun..." Naruto memberi jeda. Ia mengambil napas, kemudian menghembuskannya. Ino merasakan sensasi aneh ketika hembusan napas itu mengenai kulit wajahnya. Begitu hangat. "..., dan menjaganya sampai hembusan napas terakhirku. Bahkan, aku tetap tidak akan berhenti mencintainya, walaupun dunia memaksaku untuk berhenti..."

Semua yang berada di sekitar Ino terasa berhenti. Jantung gadis itu berdetak terlalu cepat, sehingga ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Ia terpaku. Mendengar ucapan yang terdengar seperti telah dipersiapkan itu keluar dari mulut pemuda Namikaze, membuatnya tak henti-hentinya menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat diartikan. "Walaupun, ia sendiri yang memintaku berhenti mencintainya... Aku akan tetap mencintainya. Selamanya dan selalu."

Suara-suara disekitarnya terasa tak penting. Ia tak mendengar apapun, selain...

'_Aku bersedia. Aku bersedia mencintai dan menjaga My Princess Serenity dalam keadaan apapun, dan menjaganya sampai hembusan napas terakhirku. Bahkan aku tetap tidak akan berhenti mencintainya, walaupun dunia memaksaku untuk berhenti, walaupun ia sendiri yang memintaku berhenti mencintainya... Aku akan tetap mencintainya. Selamanya dan selalu.'_

Suara itu terdengar begitu lembut, berulang kali diputar oleh otaknya.

"Kau kenapa, Ino? Oii... Pendeta bertanya padamu!" Naruto berteriak pelan, sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Ino. Ino tersentak, tersadar dari halusinasinya. Pendeta bertanya padanya? Apa? Ia harus menjawab apa?

Wajah Ino memerah. Benar-benar merah. Ia menunduk, diam.

"Ino... Katakan sesuatu." Bisik Naruto. Ino meneguk ludahnya. Astaga! Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir sekarang! Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Ayolah, Ino.. Lakukan sesuatu!

Dan...

Sret!

Tanpa dapat Ino duga, Naruto mengangkat wajah cantiknya dan mencium keningnya lembut. Bahkan kecupan yang cukup lama itu, belum bisa membuatnya menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau terlalu malu untuk mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku ya, _My Princess_? Kalau begitu... Cukup anggukan kepalamu."

Dan...

Ino menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu. Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras, rasanya tenaganya hilang begitu saja, tubuhnya lemas.

Bagaimana bisa? Ia merasakan hal seperti ini saat Naruto mengecup keningnya?

Bagaimana bisa, ia memerah saat mengetahui dirinya terpana dengan ucapan lembut Naruto?

Bagaimana bisa, ia merasa senang saat Naruto menggenggam tangan kecilnya dan memasukan sebuah cincin berwarna perak itu ke jari manis-nya?

.

"Selamat ya, Naruto! Semoga kalian mempunyai anak yang cakep nanti..." Ujar seseorang. Ino yakin, wanita berdada super ini bernama Senju Tsunade. Ia dan Naruto sudah berbincang mengenai orang-orang yang akan datang ke pesta cukup lama kemarin malam. Sehingga mudah baginya untuk berterima kasih saat ada yang mengucapkan selamat.

"Ingat! Saat di kamar nanti, jangan pernah menyentuh—"

Duakkk!

Dan Ino tahu pria berambut putih jabrik itu adalah Jiraiya. Pria berumur yang terkenal mesum sepanjang hidupnya. Untung saja ada Tsunade yang selalu memberikan pukulan-pukulannya di saat yang tepat.

Dan jangan lupakan, kalau melihat Jiraiya dan Tsunade, itu artinya Orochimaru juga berada di sana.

"Hm... Selamat ya, Naruto-kun. Paman sarankan kau harus memelihara ular jenis—" ya, semua yang ia bicarakan pasti berujung pada ular. Dan kali ini apa? Ia menyuruh Naruto dan Ino untuk memelihara seekor ular yang namanya aneh—entahlah—, agar hubungan keduanya lancar tanpa ada rintangan. Ino yakin, Naruto tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya.

Dan kemudian, setelah mendapat ucapan-ucapan dari para sahabatnya, tibalah saat dimana Sai dan Sakura datang mengucapkan selamat.

"Um... Tak kusangka kau akan menikah secepat ini, Ino..." Sai memberi jeda, "... Dengannya." Tambahnya sambil melirik Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kepalsuan dan merangkul Ino, seakan-akan ia dan Ino memang sudah terbiasa melakukan hal semacam merangkul.

"Hm... Aku dan _My princess serenity_, sudah mengenal lama, dan saling suka pada pandangan pertama, kemudian kami berpacaran tak lama ini, dan menikah. Takdir, kan? Haha... Aku tahu, kau juga pasti berpikiran bahwa kami memang ditakdirkan bersama..." Naruto menjawabnya dengan santai dan aneh. Dan lagi-lagi mengucapkan sesuatu seolah-olah mereka memang begitu.

Oh... Hebat sekali akting pemuda itu.

"O-oh..." Sai terlihat sedikit jengkel, kemudian berjalan pergi begitu saja, dengan senyum yang selalu melekat di bibirnya. Sekarang giliran Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat gugup, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menatap canggung ke arah Naruto, dan Ino.

"Um... Aku Sakura, aku adalah... Teman... Naruto. Kau Ino, kan?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino. Ino baru akan membalasnya, apabila Naruto tak menarik tangannya.

"Sudah tahu, masih tanya." Ujarnya dingin. Sakura tersenyum kecut.

Ino tahu, bahwa saat ini Naruto sangat-sangat cemburu pada Sakura dan Sai. Tapi... Ini salah. Ia dan Naruto tidak saling mencintai. Naruto menyukai Sakura, dan ia masih mengharapkan Sai.

Salah.

Benar-benar salah.

"O-oh.. M-maaf. A-aku a-akan pergi kalau b-begitu!" Ino dapat mendengar helaan napas Naruto saat Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Namun, saat ia menatap pemuda Namikaze itu, Naruto nampak tersenyum manis.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ino, dan berbisik. "Aku... Lelah..."

Kalau melihat keduanya tanpa tahu apa-apa, maka siapapun akan setuju apabila menyebut mereka sepasang suami-istri yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Ino mengantar Naruto menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat sejenak. 2 jam lagi, mereka akan berangkat ke rumah baru mereka. Oh... Tuhan, orang tua mereka benar-benar gila. Semuanya dapat mereka persiapkan dalam waktu sehari. Tidak ada yang kurang.

Naruto langsung jatuh terbaring di kasur empuk Ino. Ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian membuka suara. "Aku..." Ia menggantung. Memejamkan kedua mata biru sapphire-nya dan melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya. "... Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku terlalu kasar pada Sakura-chan..."

Ino terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran kasur, sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kau kasar sekali tadi." Ucapan itu sama sekali tak membuat Naruto senang. Tapi, memang itulah kenyataannya, bukan?

"Tapi... Setidaknya kau jadi terlihat keren." Tambah Ino. Naruto membuka matanya, ia melirik Ino dan tersenyum. "Yah... Begitulah. Tapi aku rasa, aku terlalu berlebihan saat berkata di altar tadi."

"Sangat." Ucap Ino setuju. Naruto tertawa kecil, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kasur. "Ayo, berbaring bersamaku."

Ino tertawa, ia kemudian berbaring di sebelah Naruto. Kaki keduanya masih menggantung, mereka tak sepenuhnya berada di kasur.

"Kasurmu lumayan besar."

"Hm.."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kita tidur di kasur ukuran segini."

"Kenapa?" Oke, itu pertanyaan bodoh, Ino. Naruto baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang mesum.

"Karena aku bukan tipe orang yang bangun dalam keadaan yang sama sebelum aku tertidur."

Naruto selalu dapat membuat amarahnya mereda karena kepolosannya. Oke, ia akui... Sebenarnya Naruto tak mesum.

"Ternyata kau... Tidak mesum ya, Naruto."

Tidak ada respon. Naruto terlihat telah kembali memejamkan matanya. Ino tersenyum, gadis itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengganti gaunnya.

Ino turun setelah 10 menit. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membersihkan seluruh wajahnya dari make up, dan melepaskan seluruh hiasan yang berada di rambutnya. Dan kebetulan sekali, ia bertemu dengan Minato yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Minato-jiisan.." Panggilnya. Minato menoleh dan tersenyum. Pria berwajah mirip Naruto itu melepaskan kacamata-nya. "Oh... Ino-chan... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Hm... Naruto tertidur sebelum mengganti pakaiannya... Jadi, aku..."

Tunggu! Kenapa mulutnya terasa sulit sekali untuk mengatakan ia butuh bantuan? Kenapa seakan-akan ia ingin dirinya... Untuk...

"Oh, iya. Aku akan menggantinya."

Dan rasa kecewa itu datang entah darimana.

'Yamanaka Ino! Kau benar-benar sudah gila.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Ng...?" Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ini dimana? Dan apa yang terjadi? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kemudian pemuda tampan itu mendudukan dirinya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Ah, Ia baru ingat bahwa ia sempat dibangunkan Minato, kemudian setelah berganti baju, ia bersama yang lainnya segera pergi ke rumah barunya dengan Ino, kemudian ia langsung ke kamar dan tidur dengan alasan masih ngantuk. Dan juga... Ia baru ingat bahwa ia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi seorang suami. Itu artinya...

Naruto menoleh, matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang terbaring tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Wanita yang ia yakini adalah Ino itu, mengerang, kemudian berbalik ke arahnya dan...

"Uwaaahh...!" Naruto terbangun, dan kali ini ia benar-benar terbangun. Ia menoleh perlahan ke arah samping.

Fyuuhh... Untung saja mimpinya tidak benar-benar terjadi. Tapi... Tunggu! Kenapa ia harus lega? Bukankah Ino sudah resmi menjadi istrinya dan mereka ber-hak untuk melakukan, ehm, itu?

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" Suara yang sangat ia kenali itu datang dari arah pintu. Ino.

"U-um... Yah, begitulah." Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia tak berani menatap Ino.

"Turunlah ke bawah. Orang tua-mu dan orang tua-ku, akan pergi sebentar lagi."

Pergi? Minato, Kushina, dan kedua orang tua Ino akan pulang? Itu artinya...

Ia dan Ino akan tinggal sendirian di rumah?

"U-uh... B-baiklah." Dengan setengah berlari, Naruto langsung menuju ke bawah, dan berbalik menatap Ino saat dirasanya ia melupakan sesuatu. "Kau... M-mau ikut?"

Ino tertawa, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto, meminta disambut. Naruto mau tak mau tertawa, pemuda Namikaze itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Ino dan berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan mereka seakrab itu?

"Wow!" Seru Kushina saat melihat tangan keduanya saling terpaut. Ino dan Naruto saling berpandangan, mereka kemudian tersadar dengan arah pandangan Kushina, dan segera melepaskan genggaman mereka. "Sekarang kalian sudah tidak malu menunjukkan hubungan kalian, ya?"

"U-um... Ayah, ibu, jii-san, dan baa-san, benar-benar akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto tak menghiraukan ucapan Kushina, membuat wanita cantik berambut merah itu berdecak kesal. Minato tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, sedangkan Inoichi masih belum bisa melepaskan Ino sepenuhnya, ia menangis.

"Hm... Kami tidak mungkin mengganggu malam pertamamu, kan?" Tanya Minato enteng. Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, kemudian setelah 3 detik, ia membelalakan matanya. "M-maksud a-ayah?"

"Tidak ada." Minato menjawab cepat, kemudian berpura-pura sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Naruto mendengus kesal dengan wajah yang merona. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan sebuah dorongan untuk menoleh ke arah... Ino.

Dan saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, tubuh Naruto seakan membatu, tak bisa bergerak untuk berpaling. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memalingkan wajah saja ia tak bisa. Ia baru sadar kalau... Ino memiliki wajah yang cantik. Bukan, ia tahu Ino adalah gadis yang cantik, hanya saja, ia tak menyangka wajah itu terbentuk dengan sempurna. Mata biru, rambut pirang, dan kulit putih. Seperti putri dalam negri dongeng. Tapi entah kenapa, ia malah menyebut Ino dengan sebutan _'My Princess Serenity'_. Apa mungkin karena ia mirip dengan Usagi dari anime Sailor Moon?

Usagi-nya yang lincah.

"Naruto?" Tanya Ino. Astaga. Kali ini apa yang Naruto lakukan, mata biru sapphire itu menjelajah turun ke arah...

"Hey, Naruto!" Bentak Ino. Naruto tersadar dan segera mundur beberapa langkah. "E-eh... Aku t-tidak bermaksud..."

"Apa sih, maksudmu? Kau tidak mau masuk, ini sudah malam..."

"E-eh...?" Naruto melihat sekeliling, ia tak sadar Kushina dan yang lainnya telah pergi dari tadi.

A.s.t.a.g.a.

.

.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Ino seraya berjalan ke arah dapur. Gadis itu membuka kulkas yang sudah tersedia di sana dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat tidak ada yang bisa dimasak di sana. Isinya kebanyakan hanya susu cair, teh botol, biskuit, sereal dan makanan ringan lainnya.

Naruto ikut melihat isi kulkas dari balik pundak Ino sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Kita makan di luar saja, ya!" Ajak Naruto semangat. Pemuda itu beranjak naik ke kamar mereka yang berada di lantai atas, dan mengambil jaket serta kunci mobilnya.

"Hm... Baiklah." Ino mengikuti Naruto, dan masuk ke dalam kamar, ia hendak membawa tas kecilnya namun, gerakannya terhenti begitu ia teringat sesuatu.

Naruto adalah suaminya.

Ya, dan itu berarti ia tidak harus membawa uang, bukan?

Senyum licik perlahan terukir di bibir gadis Yamana—, ehm, nyonya Namikaze. Ia melirik Naruto yang berwajah polos, dan tertawa dalam hati. Naruto menoleh, "Ayo cepat, keburu ramai..."

"Oke..."

Mobil porsche targa merah Naruto sampai di sebuah kedai ramen dalam 3 menit. Tentu saja kedai yang ia datangi memiliki nama 'Ichiraku', kedai ramen yang terkenal dengan kelezatannya.

"Kau serius... Naruto?" Lagi. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat papan nama kedai Ichiraku yang nampak usang dan sudah ada cacat di beberapa bagian. Naruto mengangguk tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan. Ia kemudian melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan perut dan tersenyum bangga. "Tempat ini adalah kedai terenak di Tokyo. Aku selalu makan disini saat SMU."

"Tapi aku... tidak suka ramen."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia menatap Ino dengan pandangan tak percaya, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang lucu? Apa menurut pemuda ini, tidak menyukai ramen adalah hal yang lucu?

Setelah cukup lama tertawa, Naruto menghentikannya. Ia mengusap air mata yang sempat keluar, dan memandang Ino dengan wajah tak yakin. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu." Jawab Ino dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai ramen, jadi aku yakin pasti kau sedang bercanda. Ramen adalah makanan paling enak sepanjang masa, hal itu adalah mutlak!"

"Terserah mau menganggap aku bohong atau apa, tapi yang pasti... Aku tidak suka ramen." Ucap Ino penuh penegasan di bagian akhir. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung mau bilang apa.

"Err... Memangnya apa yang salah dengan ramen?"

Ino menatap Naruto malas. Apa yang salah dengan ramen? Banyak sekali, makanan itu berminyak, baunya menyengat, dan ia tak suka naruto—bahan pelengkap yang biasa berada di ramen. Bisa gendut kalau ia bersama dengan Naruto yang makan ramen terus.

"Ramen makanan yang sangat berminyak."

"Lalu?" Lalu? Pemuda itu menjawab lalu, saat Ino bilang ramen berminyak? Oh God, pasti selama ini Naruto tak hidup dengan sehat.

"Tentu saja bukan hal yang baik, Naruto."

"Kalau hanya sekali-kali, tak apa, kan? Jangan terlalu ketat dengan makanan yang kau makan, nanti kau jadi kurus..."

Kurus? Jadi sekarang ia... Gemuk?

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" Naruto yang tak sabar ingin segera merasakan ramen di mulutnya, menarik lengan Ino. Memaksa gadis itu untuk masuk, dan duduk di sebuah meja.

"Duduk dan rasakan. Kalau kau masih bilang tak suka, aku janji tak akan membawamu ke sini lagi." Oke, Ino pegang janji Naruto.

"Mau pesan apa, Naruto?" Tanya sebuah suara pria besar bertubuh gempal. Mau tak mau Ino menoleh, karena ia amat mengenali suara ini. "Chouji?"

"Ah, kau Ino! Mau pesan apa?" Ulang Chouji. Ino menatap Chouji heran, ia tak tahu Chouji bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kedai. "Sejak kapan kau bekerja disini?"

"Eum... Entahlah. Sejak kapan ya, Naruto?" Jawab Chouji sambil balik bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto melirik ke atas, mencoba mengingat. "Sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, mungkin."

"Sudah selama itu? Jadi kalian juga sudah saling mengenal?"

Chouji mengangguk. "Hm... Makanya aku juga kaget, saat mengetahui calon suamimu adalah Naruto. Aku kira Naruto menyukai—"

"Ahahahaha! Rambut kapas itu? Sebenarnya aku hanya berpura-pura saja dengannya. Aku sudah lama menyukai Ino-chan, dan baru-baru ini kami pacaran dan kami langsung memutuskan untuk menikah." Potong Naruto sambil tertawa. Entah akting pemuda itu yang jelek atau apa, yang jelas Ino merasa muak.

Bohong. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu berkata bohong.

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan pesanannya, Chouji segera kembali menuju Teuchi dan menyebutkan pesanan pemuda beriris mata biru sapphire itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pesanan pun datang.

"Yosh! Terima kasih atas makanannya!" Naruto segera melahap ramennya. Ino hanya memandang Naruto heran. Entah kenapa, ia merasa Naruto seolah-olah... Memaksakan dirinya?

Tanpa bisa Ino cegah, muncul pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam otaknya. Dugaan mengenai... Naruto tak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini...?

"Henapha hihak himakhan?(Kenapa tidak dimakan?)" Tanya Naruto disela-sela makannya.

"..." Ino terdiam, ia menatap Naruto kemudian menatap ramen miliknya. "Selamat makan..." Ujarnya pelan. Ia mulai menyumpit, dan memasukannya perlahan ke dalam mulut.

Enak.

Ya, tentu saja. Ia tak pernah mengatakan ramen tak enak. Ia cuma bilang, ia tak suka ramen. Karena ramen dapat membuatnya gemuk, cuma itu. Ino termasuk salah satu gadis yang melakukan diet ketat walaupun ia tak gemuk. Tentu semua gadis menginginkan sesuatu yang sempurna, kan? Kebiasaan ini bermula saat usianya menginjak 14 tahun, ia mulai menyukai lawan jenis, dan melakukan berbagai cara agar mereka tertarik. Ia dan Tenten yang tadinya sangat dekat, menjadi pesaing, dan terkadang adu mulut karena seorang cowok. Kemudian, saat ia menginjak bangku SMU, ia sedikit menyesal karena lebih mementingkan penampilan daripada pendidikan, membuat nilainya turun jauh. Ia mulai kembali fokus belajar saat kelas 3, membuat Tenten berseru kemenangan karena saingannya telah mundur. Lebih sulit lagi saat masa-masa kuliahnya, ia mulai berpacaran karena tidak ingin dianggap remeh oleh teman-temannya. Apalagi saat mengetahui Tenten berpacaran dengan Neji. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap membuat belajar menjadi prioritas utamanya, sehingga pacar-pacarnya bosan, dan otomatis ia selalu mencari pacar baru. Ia masih ingat betul saat Tenten menyebutnya sebagai seorang _playgirl._

"Bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap. Ino mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Baguslah! Aku 'kan sudah bilang..." Naruto tersenyum bangga, dan kembali menyantap ramennya.

Ino tersenyum menatap suaminya. Naruto seperti anak-anak yang lugu dan polos. Tak seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

"Sampai..." Ujar Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu menghela napas lega, dan menatap Ino.

"Ayo turun... Aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

Keduanya berjalan bersama-sama menuju kamar mereka, dan tiba-tiba berhenti secara bersamaan juga tepat di depan pintu. Menyadari sesuatu.

Bersama. Dalam. Satu. Kamar.

"A-ah... A-aku akan tidur di sofa." Ucap Naruto cepat, sambil berlari mengambil bantal, dan segera turun ke bawah.

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia melepaskan jaketnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Malam yang melelahkan..." Gumamnya dan ia langsung tertidur.

Sedangkan Naruto...

Naruto mematikan lampu, merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan menjadikan jaketnya sebagai selimut. Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Ia kembali teringat, kejadian beberapa jam lalu, sesaat setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar Ino.

.

TBC.

.

.

A/N: Hayooo? Kejadian apakah itu? Jadi gimana? Masih kependekkan? Kan biar pas waktu TBC(alesan). Oke, cuma itu yang ingin Ito sampaikan, terima kasih kepada readers yang udah setia membaca My Princess Serenity dan udah mau nge-review, nge-fav, dan nge-follow.

**Balasan semua review:**

Terima kasih telah membaca My Princess Serenity sampai chap 3 ini. Maaaaafff seekaaalliiii...

1. Rated-nya akan tetap T! Masalahnya saya masih 14 tahun, belum cukup umur buat bikin yang begituan... Semoga saja anda tidak kecewa.

2. Masalah word, chap 3 udah cukup panjang, kan?

3. Ito juga masih bingung sama alur cerita, pengennya sih, buat yang ringan aja, tapi sudah Ito siapkan beberapa konflik yang akan mendatang...

4. Konflik Ino di SMA, mungkin bakalan ada yang berpengaruh sama masa depan, haha—mungkin.

5. Ino putus dengan Sai karena... *sensor*. Lalu Sai manggil Ino waktu itu karena... *sensor*. Oke, nanti bakalan dibahas. Ingatkan Ito kalo belum ya, haha... Nyicil penjelasannya ya!

End.

Terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin chap depan update-nya lamaaaa banget...


	4. Chapter 4

"Ternyata kau... Tidak mesum ya, Naruto." Kalimat yang diucapkan Ino membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, rasa lelahnya kini kembali menyerang. Entah kenapa ia tidak mengantuk walaupun tubuhnya terasa amat lelah.

Naruto dapat mendengar suara Ino yang beranjak turun dari kasur. Ia juga dapat mendengar Ino membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Apa jangan-jangan...

Dengan sedikit takut, Naruto membuka sedikit mata biru sapphire-nya. Berharap Ino tidak mengetahui bahwa ia masih terbangun, dan menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah mengintip. Ya, dengan pikiran mesumnya—mungkin—, ia mengintip seorang Yamanaka Ino—Namikaze Ino sekarang—yang sedang berganti pakaian.

Astaga, ia tidak se-mesum ini, kan?

Bukan salahnya.

Jangan menyalahkannya.

Karena ini bukan salahnya.

Ia sudah mencoba untuk menutup kembali matanya, namun, dirinya serasa berubah menjadi batu sekarang. Seakan ada suatu tarikan yang membuatnya untuk terus melihat dan tak bisa berpaling walau hanya sedetik.

Naruto yakin, jika ada yang memegang keningnya, orang itu akan mengatakan bahwa ia sakit demam. Dengan tinggi 40 derajat celcius. Dan kalau tak dibawa ke rumah sakit segera, ia akan—

Dokter menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

—meninggal dunia. Atau bahasa kasarnya, mati.

Dan akan muncul berita di setiap surat kabar di Jepang, '_Seorang Pria Meninggal Setelah Melihat Sang Istri Berganti Pakaian._'

Oke, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi... Mungkin saja, kan? _Who knows_?

Sebenarnya... ada bukti bahwa seorang Namikaze Naruto tak mesum. Ya, Namikaze Naruto tidak mesum. Yaitu...

Mata sapphire-nya yang terus menatap Ino. Bahkan ketika gadis itu membersihkan wajahnya dari make up, dan melepaskan segala hiasan di rambutnya. Bukan hanya saat gadis itu berganti pakaian.

Ino terlihat begitu cantik. Yah, walaupun tak secantik Sakura—menurutnya—, sih.

.

End of Flashback.

.

Naruto tersenyum. Yah... Kalau sekarang sih, menurutnya Ino lebih cantik.

Dan matanya terpejam.

.

.

.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan silau matahari yang menembus kaca jendelanya. Gadis itu tersenyum, mendudukkan dirinya, lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa hangat. Ia mencoba bernapas, menarik udara yang terasa amat segar itu, dan menghembuskannya dengan tempo yang beraturan.

"Ng...? Naruto..." Ia kembali teringat pria yang baru saja menjadi suaminya kemarin. Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis beriris aqua itu segera turun ke bawah, menuju tempat Naruto tidur.

Ino sungguh tak bisa menahan tawa-nya begitu melihat sang suami tertidur dengan posisi...

Kaki di atas sofa, dan kepala di bawah mencium lantai.

Oh, jadi ini maksud Naruto saat pria itu mengatakan ia tak bisa bangun dalam kondisi yang sama saat ia tertidur, dan membutuhkan kasur yang besar, sehingga ia tak terjatuh? Yang benar saja!

"Hmmpf... Hwahahahahaha!" Tawanya meledak seketika. Membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget, dan bangun melompat. Pandangan matanya menyipit begitu melihat Ino yang tertawa geli, pria itu kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan perut. Menunggu Ino selesai tertawa. Namun, tawa Ino tak kunjung selesai, gadis itu masih teringat betul dengan posisi Naruto barusan.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?" Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Ino terdiam sejenak, sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa lagi. "Hey, jangan menertawaiku! Memangnya kalau kau tidur bagaimana?"

"Wow... Jadi kau meragukanku?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Hm... Tentu, sayang."

Shit.

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Ia berhenti sekitar 3 langkah di depan Ino, kemudian berkacak pinggang dan sedikit menunduk untuk menjajarkan tinggi tubuh mereka. "Buktikan, sayang." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sepenuhnya mengejek. Oh, Ino tak habis pikir, kemana bocah polos yang langsung gugup begitu mengetahui mereka akan tidur sekamar itu?

"Tentu saja." Balas Ino. Ia segera berjalan menuju ke arah kamar. Namun, belum 5 langkah, ia langsung berhenti dan berbalik.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Kau tidak pernah melihatku tidur karena..." Ino, dengan sengaja, ekspresi yang disengajakan, juga kata-kata yang disengaja, memberi jeda. "... Kau selalu tidur terlebih dahulu kan, sayang?"

Naruto tersenyum. Kali ini yang terlihat adalah senyum tulus. Pemudaitu berjalan menuju Ino yang mematung karena senyuman tulusnya. "Hm... Begitulah. Itulah aku..." Lalu mengacak rambut Ino dengan gemas. Menyebabkan rambut pirang yang selalu rapih itu menjadi acak-acakan seketika dan membuat sang pemilik mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah. Hari ini kita akan pergi ke rumahku, ibuku yang memintanya. Dia bilang akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting." Naruto bergegas menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang mengerutkan kening. Gadis pirang itu kemudian mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Ino juga tidak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau tidak saat melihat Kushina. Tentunya wanita cantik itu selalu bersikap baik padanya, tapi... Kegalakan dan sifat seenaknya itulah, yang membuatnya merasa sedikit sungkan.

"Jadi... Bagaimana?" Kushina tersenyum jahil.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Apanya?"

Ino ingin sekali memukul pria yang tidak peka itu. Tentunya Kushina pasti sedang bertanya tentang, ehm, malam pertama mereka, bukan?

"Aish...! Bagaimana malam pertama kalian? Pasti Naru sangat agresif ya, Ino-chan?"

Blush. Wajah keduanya memerah. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan. Semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan mereka tak berada dalam satu kamar.

"A-ano..." Naruto tampak gugup menjawab, ia sedikit menyenggol Ino dengan sikunya, meminta bantuan.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian memasang senyum terbaik. "Semalam kami tidak melakukannya, kok! Kami memutuskan akan melakukannya saat berbulan madu." Kushina mengerutkan kening saat mendengarnya, "nanti." Tambah Ino.

Kushina terlihat sedikit kecewa namun tatapan matanya segera berubah cerah. "Mau berbulan madu dimana? Nanti ibu yang akan mengurus—"

"Tidak!"

Seru Ino dan Naruto berbarengan. Kushina menatap mereka heran, wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ino yang menyadari hal itu langsung memeluk lengan Naruto dan bersandar di bahunya. "Kami ingin mengurusnya sendiri nanti. Lagipula kami tidak ingin ada yang tahu tempatnya."

Kushina mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku harus menunggu untuk melihat cucuku lahir..." Ujarnya dengan cemberut.

Naruto dan Ino tersedak seketika.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu, Naruto." Ujar Ino datar sambil memilih buah-buahan. Naruto mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan pernyataan penuh ketidakjelasan Ino. "kenapa salahku?"

Ino mendengus, kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. "Salahmu, karena Kushina-san terlalu seenaknya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ino kembali memilih-milih bahan makanan dengan cuek, seakan ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sebelumnya.

"Lho? Jadi kau tidak menyukai ibuku? Kenapa tidak bilang? Kalau kau bilang, mungkin kau tidak akan terjebak bersamaku seperti ini, kan?" Naruto kesal. Ya, sedikit kesal. Biar bagaimanapun, Kushina adalah ibunya. Ia bahkan sangat bangga memiliki ibu seperti Kushina yang sangat perhatian—over—, tegas, disiplin, cantik, dan sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi wanita yang lembut dan manis. Jadi, ia tidak masalah jika Kushina mempunyai sedikit sifat buruk. Dan ia tak suka ada orang yang menjelek-jelekan orang tua-nya.

Ino kembali mendengus, ia berbalik dan menusuk-nusuk dada bidang Naruto dengan telunjuknya. "Aku tidak bilang tidak suka dengan ibumu, Naruto. Aku memang sewot dengan sikapnya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya."

"Paham?" Tanyanya seraya mengangkat wajah dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum kecil. Naruto mengangguk, tapi ia tak tersenyum dan malah memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura menatap sesuatu yang intinya bukan Ino.

Ino menghela napas. Ia memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan memaksa agar pria pirang itu mau melihatnya ke arahnya. "Dengar... Kalau kau benar-benar paham, kau tidak akan mungkin membiarkan wajahmu cemberut seperti itu." Jemari lentik Ino berpindah menuju bibir Naruto dan menarik ujung-ujungnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang aneh—tentu saja.

"Jadi tersenyumlah. Aku menyukai ibumu kok, dia baik." Lanjut gadis itu. Ino belum melepaskan jarinya dari bibir itu, bahkan ketika Naruto memandangnya dengan takjub—entah karena apa. Sadar atau tidak, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting saat ini Naruto telah memegang jari-jemari yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu, dan menciuminya disetiap tempat.

"E-eh... Naruto?" Wajah Ino memerah. Ia merasa harus melepaskannya, tapi tangannya terlalu lemas untuk melakukan hal itu. Di sisi lain, seakan terkena pengaruh hipnotis, Naruto sulit untuk menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Ia terpesona. Terpesona dengan wangi aroma Ino yang khas, serta rasa halus kulit gadis itu. Rasa itu seakan menariknya untuk terus menciumnya.

Jantung Ino berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Ia merasa akan mati dan menemui ajalnya saat itu juga.

Akhirnya, dengan penuh kebulatan tekad, Ino berucap, "I-ini di tempat umum, N-Naruto!" Dengan keras.

Dan, kalimat itu menghentikan aksi Naruto, membuat pria itu menjauh beberapa langkah dan menutupi hidungnya dengan punggung tangan. Kalau boleh jujur, jika Ino melihat yang Naruto lakukan saat ini ketika ia masih remaja, gadis beriris aquamarine itu pasti akan berteriak 'manisnyaaa!' dengan histeris. Sayangnya, kini ia sudah dewasa, dan ia mengenal sifat Naruto. Membuatnya sedikit tak percaya karena ternyata Naruto juga bisa menampakkan sikap seperti itu.

"Maaf..." Ino dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi pria itu. Bahkan saat berucap tadi, suaranya terdengar begitu pelan—nyaris tak terdengar.

Ino tersenyum, dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. "Hm... Tidak apa."

Mereka kembali berjalan, kali ini menuju ke tempat daging.

"Suka daging apa?" Tanya Ino tanpa menatap Naruto, ia masih asyik memilih-milih mana yang lebih baik. Naruto menggeleng-geleng pelan. Rasanya malas kalau saat ini harus mengunyah daging.

"Jangan masak daging. Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin."

Mau tak mau, Ino menoleh. "Untuk besok saja kalau begitu." Ia kembali memilih dan akhirnya mengambil beberapa potongan daging sapi.

Naruto menghela napas. Berbelanja tidak mengenakkan. Ia tidak menjadi hal yang utama bagi Ino.

Ia merasa tak dihiraukan. Yah, walau sebenarnya Ino selalu meminta pendapat dan persetujuan Naruto setiap ingin membeli sesuatu.

Entah kenapa ia jadi terlihat cari perhatian terus.

Ah... Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa pubertas.

.

.

.

"Mau masak ramen? Serius?!" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar. Ino menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan perut dan mengangguk kecil. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi... masak ini, tidak mau. Masak itu, tidak mau. Kalau ramen kau pasti tidak akan menolak."

Naruto hanya nyengir. "Hehe... Kalau begitu biar aku yang memasak!" Pria itu melangkah menuju dapur, ia memasang celemek yang berwarna merah dan segera mencuci bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

Ino berjalan mendekat. Memasang raut wajah yang tidak yakin pada Naruto. "Memangnya kau bisa masak?"

Naruto menoleh, menatap Ino dengan serius. "Sembarangan! Ibuku dan Teuchi-jiisan dulu mengajariku, tahu!" Kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk dan berjalan menuju kamar. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berteriak. "Hee? Mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Tunggu! Kemarilah... Lihat caraku masak!" Dan teriakan terakhir itu tidak Ino hiraukan. Apa gunanya melihat pria itu memasak, yang penting hasilnya, kan?

Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan dari Tenten.

To: Ino.

Aku kemarin membuat foto kalian saat di pernikahan. Lusa baru jadi. Aku sibuk.

Kuharap kau mau datang. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku:p

From: Tenten

Ino tersenyum. Kemudian mengetikan balasan untuk gadis bercepol dua itu. Setelah selesai, ia menghela napas. Rasanya tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali tidur. Tidak apa 'kan, membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan acara masaknya seorang diri?

Baru saja ia memejamkan mata, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengambilnya dengan sedikit kesal, lalu mengangkatnya tanpa memedulikan siapa yang memanggil. "Halo?"

"_Ini aku..._"

Napas Ino tertahan. Ia kenal suara ini. Sangat. Tapi... Untuk apa pria itu menelponnya lagi?

"Ada apa... Sai?" Pria yang bernama Sai itu tersenyum walau Ino tak dapat melihatnya. "_Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Lusa, datanglah ke taman Konoha. Jam 7 malam_."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"_Tidak, bagimu. Tapi bagiku sangat penting. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Terserah kau mau apa, yang penting kau harus mendengarnya_."

Ino menggigit jarinya. Cukup menguntungkan karena Sai tidak dapat melihat kegugupannya saat ini "Hm... Baiklah."

Tut.. Tut..

Begitu sambungan terputus, mata Ino telah terpejam. Bukannya tertidur, ia hanya... Mencoba untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Jangan pernah menyalahkannya karena menangisi pria yang selalu tersenyum itu. Ia harus mengakui bahwa ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu, bahkan ia sempat berpikir hubungan mereka akan terus terjalin ke jenjang pernikahan. Tapi pemikiran itu lenyap, kandas begitu saja, saat Sai memutuskannya dengan alasan...

Ia menyukai seorang sahabatnya. Dan saat itu ia melihat sebuah kesempatan.

Pria itu mengatakannya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Ia bilang, ia sudah lama sekali menyukai gadis itu, bahkan sebelum Ino datang di kehidupannya. Ino hanya tersenyum dan mendengarkan saat Sai—dengan sumringah—mengatakannya. Bahkan gadis pirang itu berkata akan selalu mendengar curhatnya. Sungguh. Kalau dipikirkan kembali, ia amat merasa bodoh.

"Sai-kun..." Gumamnya. "Bodoh." Entah kata itu ia tujukan pada siapa. Ia sebenarnya juga bingung, siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh?

Menghela napas, Ino pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Tepat saat ia menghembuskan napas—mencoba rilexs—Naruto, dengan celemek serta centong sayur-nya datang. Jangan lupa, disertai dengan teriakan girang.

"Inooo! Ayo cicipiii!"

Membuat gadis berparas cantik itu mendelikkan matanya yang nampak merah. Keadaannya lebih cocok di sebut sebagai mayat hidup yang bangkit dari kubur daripada seorang gadis cantik yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kubunuh kau, Naruto."

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak, kan?" Tanya Naruto begitu Ino selesai memasukan kuah ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Ino menatap Naruto, kemudian bersandap pada kursi dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Well, tidak buruk..."

Naruto tersenyum. "Tapi..." Pemuda itu kembali cemberut saat Ino mengatakan sebuah pengecualian. "... Aku bosan dengan rasa ramen. Rasanya sama saja. Memangnya tidak ada rasa yang lain?"

Naruto terdiam, wajahnya menampakkan rasa kecewa, namun, sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai. "Rasa ramen yang kubuat memang mirip Teuchi-jiisan, karena aku meminta resep darinya. Kalau mau rasa yang baru... Bisa."

Ino tersenyum mengejek. "Benarkah? Coba buat!" Namun, bukannya berjalan kembali menuju dapur, Naruto malah berjalan menuju Ino. Membuat segala pemikiran-pemikiran muncul di otak Ino, apalagi saat melihat seringaian Naruto belum kunjung hilang. "M-mau apa, k-kau?"

"Memberi rasa yang baru di mulutmu." Jawabnya tenang.

"Maksud—Mmmh..." Terlambat. Naruto sudah menempelkan bibirnya, bahkan sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa maksudnya. Hanya ciuman singkat, tak lebih. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Ino memerah.

Naruto tersenyum, menatap Ino dalam, kemudian mengacak pelan rambut istrinya itu. "Lain kali, aku akan membuatnya lebih lama..." Katanya dengan lembut.

Ino sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya memanas, ia dapat memastikan bahwa telinganya juga sudah memerah saat ini.

Naruto terus memandang Ino. Membuat gadis Yamanaka—nyonya Namikaze—itu sedikit risih. Apalagi saat Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kembali secara perlahan. Ino menahan napas, ia memejamkan matanya.

Dan—

Ting tong.

—bel berbunyi. Lho?

Sepasang suami-istri berambut blondie itu seakan-akan tersadar dari pengaruh hipnotis, dan segera menjauh satu sama lain. Wajah keduanya memerah saat menyadari apa yang hendak mereka lakukan.

"E-er... A-aku akan membukanya." Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan Ino. Jantung Ino yang semula terasa berhenti—juga napasnya—seakan kembali berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Oh Tuhan. Ini benar-benar tak baik untuk kesehatan. Naruto tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan, shit! Ia kembali mengingat bahwa Naruto baru saja menciumnya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang panjangnya yang bergaya ponytail itu. Oh, ia juga ingat bahwa Naruto melakukan hal yang sama pada rambut kesayangannya itu.

"Arrrgghhh...!" Ia mengeram. Mengatur napasnya perlahan, kemudian bergumam pelan. "Naruto... Kau bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

Ino masih terduduk beberapa saat. Bahkan ia tak berniat untuk beranjak saat mendengar suara tawa manis perempuan. Tidak ada yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong.

'Suara tawa yang manis...'

Batinnya. Ia kemudian menopang dagunya, sambil menatap kosong ramen buatan Naruto. 'Suara tawa seorang perempuan. Di depan. Bersama dengan Naruto. Mereka—tunggu! Siapa wanita itu?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya, dan segera ia berjalan—setengah berlari—menuju Naruto dan perempuan dengan suara yang manis itu.

"Lalu saat aku sampai, seorang pemuda bertanya padaku dengan bahasa inggris-nya yang buruk, ia mengira—" wanita berwarna rambut sama dengannya dan Naruto—pirang—dengan gaya rambut mirip Hinata, yang tengah duduk dekat sekali dengan Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melihat Ino. Ia terlihat sexy, dengan celana hot pants-nya dan baju tanpa lengannya itu, menampakkan paha putih yang mulus dan pundak yang sama cantiknya. Bahkan tangannya berada di atas paha Naruto.

Mereka sangat dekat,

Pikir Ino. Gadis atau mungkin wanita bernama Shion itu langsung berdiri dan bersikap manis sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Perkenalkan, saya Namikaze Shion. Teman baik Naruto-kun. Kau Ino-chan, kan?" Ucapnya dengan lembut. Ditambah senyumannya yang tampak begitu cantik di wajahnya.

Tunggu! Namikaze? Teman? Dia seorang Namikaze tapi tak mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Naruto?!

"I-iya..." Ino benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah tergagap di saat pertemuan pertama-nya dengan wanita yang mungkin menyukai Naruto ini.

"Dan kau adalah..." Shion sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, berharap Ino melanjutkannya.

"Istriku." Jawab Naruto. Ia mendekat ke arah keduanya, dan merangkul Ino. "Kami baru menikah kemarin."

Ino tersenyum kecil. Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan saat Naruto mengatakan kata 'kemarin'. Terkesan baru—memang—dan rapuh. Seolah-olah dengan sekali tiupan, pernikahan mereka akan hancur.

"Oh..." Entah, mungkin ini hanyalah perasaan Ino, ia dapat merasakan nada kekecewaan di nada suara Shion. Yah, memang sebenarnya Shion sudah tahu bahwa Ino dan Naruto baru saja menikah. "Jadi... Bagaimana dengan malam pertama kalian?"

"Kami belum melakukannya. Mungkin nanti, saat berbulan madu." Jawab Naruto enteng. Ino ingin sekali memukul kepala pria itu hingga jatuh bersujud dan menginjak kepalanya tanpa ampun. Kemudian, ia akan berkata denga nada kejam, 'kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu, _baka_?! Itu terkesan buruk sekali!'

"Owh... Kukira kau orang yang tidak sabaran seperti dulu, Naruto. Sekarang kau sudah begitu dewasa, ya! Bagus... Anak pintar." Shion mengacak pelan rambut Naruto, membuat pria ikut berseru kesal, namun langsung ikut tertawa bersama Shion.

Tidak sabar? Seperti dulu? Dan dia seenaknya mengacak rambut Naruto, bahkan Naruto tak marah?!

Ino hanya tersenyum kecut.

Rasanya... Ia seperti obat nyamuk, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan tidur di sini selama menginap. Bersama istriku. Kami hanya punya satu kamar." Ujar Naruto seraya membereskan kasur dan beberapa barang yang berserakan. Ino hanya melihat dari pintu. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar perhatian dengan Shion.

"Lalu kau tidur di mana?" Tanya Shion. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Di sofa."

"Kenapa kita tidak tidur bersama-sama saja? Seperti dulu?"

Bersama? Yang benar saja!

Inner Ino mulai berteriak.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "sekarang sudah berbeda. Kita sudah dewasa, Shion. Dan lagi, aku sudah ber-istri."

Shion tersenyum dengan anggun. "Tapi kita juga tidur bersama saat SMP. Bahkan kita tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Bukankah sama saja?"

Astaga.

Lebih baik ia pergi sekarang. Sebelum ia mendekat dan menjambak rambut wanita jalang itu, kemudian menyeretnya keluar tanpa ampun.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidur bersama seorang gadis saat SMP? Bahkan mereka tinggal bersama? Apa jangan-jangan...

Tidak, Ino. Kau harus mempercayai Naruto. Harus.

Ino tersenyum miris. Meskipun di dalam hati-nya ia terus menegaskan hal itu, namun, entah kenapa perasaannya berat. Terasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya resah, begitu mengganjal di dada-nya. Seakan seperti, ada sebilah pedang yang menusuk dada-nya. Tak dapat dicabut, kecuali wanita bernama Shion itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sudahlah, tidur saja di sini bersamaku, Naru-kun..." Suara Shion kembali terdengar. Oh, bahkan sekarang ia berniat mengusir Ino.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino?"

Sial. Naruto benar-benar tidak peka. Oh Tuhan, tidak bisakah Engkau memukul kepala kuning itu dengan sapu dan membuatnya sadar dari ketidakpekaan itu? Ino adalah istrinya, istri sah-nya. Sedangkan Shion, wanita itu jelas-jelas tidak memiliki asal-usul yang jelas—menurut Ino—, memang ada kemungkinan Naruto memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya dulu, tapi... Seharusnya Shion sadar bahwa Naruto sudah ber-istri dan...

Oh, Tuhan.

"Sudahlah, aku tidur di sofa." Ujar Ino cepat, gadis pirang itu kemudian berjalan menuju bawah tanpa memedulikan panggilan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia cukup senang dengan panggilan itu, itu membuktikan bahwa Naruto tidak ingin membiarkannya tidur di sofa seorang diri. Tapi... Kenapa Naruto tak mengejarnya? Atau setidaknya datang dan menemaninya tidur?

Kenyataannya?

Di sinilah ia sekarang. Seorang diri. Tidur di sofa. Dan hanya memakai sebuah selimut tipis. Ditambah mood-nya yang sangat buruk.

Entah apa yang sedang perempuan itu lakukan dengan Naruto sekarang? Memakannya? Membunuhnya? Menginjaknya?

Argghhh... Ia sudah gila. Pasti.

"Naruto... Kau jahat."

.

.

.

"Pagi!" Sapa Naruto saat Ino baru memasuki kamar mandi. Ino tidak menjawab, ia terus berjalan menuju Naruto yang berada tepat di depan wastafel.

"Hari ini mau makan apa?" Tanya pemuda itu. Ino terdiam, menghentikan aktifitas menggosok gigi-nya, kemudian menatap Naruto lewat kaca. "Sesuatu yang bisa di makan."

Naruto tertawa. "Shion mengajak kita untuk makan siang jam—"

"Pergilah sendiri." Potong Ino. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia terdiam sejenak, menatap Ino sebentar, dan berpikir. kemudian dengan perlahan ia memegang pundak Ino. "Ino... Kau marah?"

Oh? Marah? Tentu saja... tidak. Apa ia punya hak untuk marah? Tidak ada yang berhak mengganggu malam pertama pasangan yang telah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, bukan? Bahkan ia selaku istri sah dari pihak pria saja, merasa tidak berhak melakukannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Ino singkat. Ino sudah berkali-kali merutuki Naruto karena ketidakpekaannya. Dan kali ini ia harus melakukannya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum? Yang benar saja! Apa pria itu tidak mendengar nada kesal darinya?

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau kerja di toko bunga-mu, kan? Nanti aku bawakan makanan. Ah, apa tokonya tidak dipindah ke rumah ini saja? Akan lebih mudah dan—"

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau memang sedang senang, sih?" Ino kembali memotong ucapan Naruto. Naruto terdiam, ia memandang Ino cukup lama sebelum kemudian memeluk Ino dari belakang dan mencium puncak kepala pirang gadis itu.

"A-apa yang—"

"Aku memang sedang sangat senang. Sangat." Ino dapat mendengar suara debaran jantung Naruto di punggungnya. Apa sebegitu besarnya kah, rasa sukanya pada Shion? Padahal sudah beberapa jam lamanya semenjak keduanya bersenang-senang semalaman.

Kenapa Naruto tidak dapat menjadi pria yang peka? Kenapa pria itu harus bersikap begitu santai? padahal ia baru saja melakukan tindakan kurang hajar pada wanita lain. Tidak dapatkah, Naruto menghargai perasaannya sebagai seorang wanita?

"Um... Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" Terdengab suara Shion dari arah pintu. Ino tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan Naruto darinya, namun, sepertinya pemuda itu menolak dan tetap pada posisinya.

"Sebenarnya iya..." Jawab Naruto singkat. Shion sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban itu namun, senyum manis tetap senantiasa menyertainya. "B-baiklah. Maaf, tapi... Bisakah kau menemuiku di bawah... Nanti?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, membuat Shion segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan dengan kesal.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar suara hentakan itu. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu masih bisa cemburu padahal dirinya sudah tidur bersama dengan Naruto. Naruto. Ya, benar, Naruto. Naruto...?!

Lagi. Ino berusaha melepaskan Naruto darinya, namun pria itu tak kunjung melepaskannya. Akhirnya Ino menyerah dan memanggil nama pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu. "Naruto..."

Naruto masih tetap dalam posisinya, "hm?"

"Lepaskan!" Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Naruto dengan sedikit enggan, melepaskan kedua lengannya dari pinggang Ino. Ino berbalik menghadap Naruto. Ia menunduk.

"Kau pergi saja dengan Shion, duluan. Kalau ada waktu, aku akan menyusul." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino berjalan keluar. Tanpa permisi, ataupun pemberitahuan.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau ia memang mendengar helaan napas dari dalam.

Lebih tepatnya, helaan napas dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

Tbc.

.

.

A/N: fyuuh...(Mengelap keringat)

Ceritanya aneh ya? Maaf, sebenarnya ito lagi gak ada feel dan cuma ngelanjutin yang udah dibuat dulu(waktu ide masih mengalir) jadinya begini, deh... Haha.

Oke, mungkin banyak pertanyaan tentang Shion nanti. Tentang namanya yang Namikaze dan siapa dia. Iya, kan?(Sok tahu). Yah, chap depan bakal jelasin, kayaknya.(Domain-domain tak terpercaya).

**Balasan semua review:**

Makasihh seekkaalliii buat semua yang udah nge-review apalagi nge-fave and follow, dan pujiannya. Ito tersanjung banget.

Maaf karena update-nya lama, tapi ini udah update, kok! Haha..

Terima kasih telah membaca, aku harap kalian suka:D

Mungkin update-nya bakal lama lagi nanti. Tapi akan saya usahakan, dan lagi ini masih libur:D


End file.
